It's time for the beach!
by Shelbling13
Summary: COMPLETE!  Tails and the gang are all headed to the beach! When Sonic tells Tails and Cosmo why he's so afraid, they decide to help him get over his fear of water. What will happen? More to the story! PLEASE REVIEW!


***NOTE* The following events happen a few weeks after my Tails' first date story. So enjoy this beach story.**

**It's time for the beach!**

Tails was in his bed one morning, watching TV, not wanting to get up. He was still too sleepy. He was watching _Cartoon Network_. The show that was on was _Regular Show_. The show was making him laugh and was waking him up a little. He then heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he shouted. He then heard his door open, close, and then footsteps approaching. It was Cosmo and Cream. "Hi girls. What's up?"

"What are you still doing in bed?" asked Cream. "It's 11:00 AM."

"I'm feeling a little lazy," he joked. The girls giggled a little.

"Well, get up."

"Mmmmm...nah."

"Come on."

"Nah. I'm good," he continued to joke. Cream then took off her shoes and socks and began jumping on his bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Come on now! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Tails just sat there, laughing. Cream finally stopped.

"It'll take more than that to get me up from this much relaxation."

"Oh really," said Cosmo, giving Tails a look. Tails panicked a little. Cream jumped off the bed and put back on her socks and shoes. "Cream?"

"Yes?" she responded. Cosmo started to whisper in her long, left ear. Cream started too giggle. She nodded. After Cosmo was done whispering, Cream then skipped too the other side of the bed and Cosmo got closer to the side she was on.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tails, getting worried.

"Oh, just something that I remember from a few weeks ago." Tails thought back. He couldn't figure out what she meant. All he remembered was going on a date with Cosmo and that was it. Nothing more.

"What do you remember?" Cosmo nodded at Cream. Cream, then pinned Tails' arms onto the tip of the bed. Tails tried to get free without hurting her, but he couldn't. Cosmo then began, too tickle him. Her fingers shot down to his stomach. Tails started kicking. When he kicked, the sheets came off. He was laughing so hard. His sides started hurting. "**OKAY OKAY! I'LL GET UP! JUST PLEASE STOP!**" Cosmo finally stopped. Cream let go. Tails laid there, catching his breath. "Okay. You got me. I'm getting up." He then slowly sat up in his bed. After he sat up, he pressed the power button on the remote and the TV turned off. "Now, is there something you two needed?"

"Oh yes."

"We're going to the beach today!" Cream shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh, that's awesome. You know, you could have just told me instead of tickling me."

Cosmo thought for a second. "I like my way better." She winked at him. "We'll see you at the Green Hill beach in a little while. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll pack some stuff. See you two later." Cream jumped up and gave Tails a hug. Cosmo joined in. The two young girls then walked out of his house. Tails opened the top drawer of his dresser and dug around. Nothing. He closed that drawer and opened the bottom one. He found two pairs of swim trunks. One was blue with green squiggles all around it and said "Miles Rules!" on the sides. The other pair was red with blue lines going in all different directions and said Xtreame! He got stuck between the two. Which one should he wear? He finally chose the blue ones with green squiggles around it. He took off his shoes and socks, slipped on the pair of swim trunks, got out some flip-flops and a little blue bag. He walked to his bathroom and opened up the cabinet. There were two bottles of sunscreen in there and one bottle of suntan spray. He grabbed all of it and put everything in the bag. "Don't want to forget a towel." He also grabbed an orange towel and stuffed into the bag. Once everything was packed and ready, he made his way to Green Hill. It was a perfect day for the beach. Once he finally made it to Green Hill beach, he Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla already there. "Were's everybody else?"

"I guess they're still getting ready," Sonic responded.

"I guess I'll catch a few waves while I'm here. Are you going to at least try to get a foot in the water this time Sonic?"

"No promises."

"Come on man! You have to get over your fear. I had to get over my fear of ghosts the hard way!"

"Okay! I'll...I'll try. But not now. I'm getting a few rays."

"You can't stall forever Sonic?"

"Whatev's" Tails silently laughed. He dropped his blue bag near Sonic's chair and ran over to a shed that was by the beach. Tails opened it up and he saw a bunch of surfboards. They were all different colors. Yellow for Tails, pink for Amy, red for Knuckles, and so on. There was a little tan water-board there for Cream. Sonic's blue surfboard had cob-webs everywhere.

"We're gonna fix that," he said to himself. He quickly grabbed his yellow surfboard, closed the door, and ran out to the ocean. He laid down on his belly , paddling toward a wave. That wave wasn't worth shredding. He dove under the wave and popped up on the other side. He was a little higher. A bigger wave came started towards him. It was perfect. Right before Tails was about to surf, Cosmo and Silver came to the beach. Silver was wearing a pair of white swim trunks that said "All right!". Cosmo wore a green two looked out at the ocean and saw Tails.

"Why is Tails going toward that wave?" asked Cosmo.

"Watch," Silver said. They watched. Tails paddled his way to the wave. Once he was right at the base, he turned his board around, stood up real quick, and started surfing. He went in zig-zags, circles, he did 360's, and a bunch of other tricks. Cosmo was amazed. She had never seen this sport before. Once Tails jumped off the board and did a canon ball, his board was thrown by the wave onto shore. He popped up in the water and swam to shore. Once he reached shore, he started spitting out water and rubbing his eyes.

"Eww! Salt-water!" Cosmo giggled.

Cosmo ran up to him. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. I could teach you if you want."

"That sounds nice."

"Oh, Silver came to?"

"Yes."

"Watch this." He winked at Cosmo and ran over to Silver. "Hey Silver."

"Hey Tails."

Tails, then spun around real fast, put his arms in a cross over his chest, fell backwards, and shouted, "Trust Fall!" Silver pushed him up with one hand and laughed. Sonic saw and so did the other girls. They all laughed. Cosmo put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Tails got back up.

"I can't believe you just did that," laughed Sonic.

"Believe it!" Tails ran back over to Cosmo.

"That was funny Tails," she said.

"Ha! Thanks. Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Of course Tails. Anything for you. What is it?"

"I'm going to make Sonic get over his fear of water and I need you to help me."

"Oh. Okay. That sounds like fun! But, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How are we going to get Sonic anywhere near the water?"

"I'll put a blind-fold on him."

"That could work." Tails ran over to Vanilla and asked if she had a small piece of clothing. She pulled out one of Cream's shirts. Tails thanked her and rolled it up so it would just go around his head. He ran over to Sonic who was getting a soda from the cooler.

"Hey Sonic! I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Put this blind-fold on." He handed him the blind-fold.

"This is Cream's shirt."

"Don't worry. It's clean and she hasn't worn it yet."

"Okay then." Sonic put it. Tails put his hand on his shoulder and lead him toward the ocean. Amy noticed what Tails was doing and she had to see this. If Sonic gets over his fear, then she could go swimming with Sonic. Tails stopped right in front of the water.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"You'll see." Cosmo got behind Sonic and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Who's touching me? Amy?"

"No silly," Cosmo said. "It's just me."

"Oh. Okay. What is going on?" Tails slowly, started walking in the water. The tide lightly splashed Sonic's bare feet. Sonic gasped. "Are we in water?"

"Just the edge of the ocean. We're not in the water yet."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Why are you so scared Sonic," asked Cosmo."

"I don't want too talk about it!"

"Please Sonic. If you tell us, we could help you more." Sonic started taking deep breathes.

"Okay. One time, when I was little, my mom took me to a friends house. They had a pool in there backyard. I was only three years old then. My mom put me in a floaty. She held the sides so I wouldn't slip. I was having so much fun splashing and kicking the water. My mom's friend called her over and she buckled my straps so I would stay in while she talked for a second. I kicked and kicked and kicked and eventually, I kicked so much that the floaty flipped over. I thought I would just float right out of it, but I forgot that I was strapped in. I kicked and kicked, but I was still stuck under the water. The chlorine got in my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die. Then my mom yanked me out of the water and gave me a huge hug. Ever since then, I never wanted to get near anything filled with water, except for a drink."

"Oh my goodness," Cosmo said. She took off his blind-fold and gave him a hug. Sonic started to tear up at his memory. Tails hugged him too. "It's okay Sonic. We'll show you that there's nothing to fear. You were really young then. Now, you're thirteen and you know how to be more responsible now."

"Well, I can try."

"That's the spirit," Tails said. Cosmo finally released Sonic and took his left hand. Tails didn't feel jealous. He knew she only held his hand because he was scared. "We're gonna take this one step at a time. Okay?"

"Uh...o...okay." Sonic took in a deep breath. He looked down and saw little bits of water gently grazing his toes. Tails walked out in the water and it only went up to his ankles. Cosmo walked with Sonic out next to Tails. The water was freezing! "Okay. This water is cold!"

"You'll get used to it." Tails walked out a little further and the water reached the bottom of his swim trunks. Sonic gulped. Cosmo let go of his hand so he could come when he felt ready. She, then walked over and stood next to Tails. Sonic sighed. He tip-toed his way over. When the water ran up his legs, he got chills up his back. His quills stood up a little on his back. "It's okay Sonic. Look how far you are in. And, look!" Sonic looked back and saw that he was pretty far out. He also saw Amy, cheering him on. Cream and Cheese were there too. Sonic felt good inside. Tails walked out a little further, but tripped over some seaweed and got deeper in the water. It rose to the base of his stomach. "Whoa, this is cold!" Cosmo giggled. Sonic joined her. "Okay. Let's see how you like it." Tails grabbed a hold of Cosmo's hand and pulled her into the water. They both fell backwards in the water. There bodies were soaked. Sonic laughed. They both sprang up form the water and Cosmo was gasping as Tails laughed.

"I'm gonna get you Miles!" Cosmo shouted. She tackled Tails and they both fell back under the water. Tails sprang up and ran over too Sonic. Cosmo floated on her back. "I win!"

"Yeah, sure. You win."

"Would you like too go again?"

"No! No! it's okay!" Cosmo giggled. "Are you ready Sonic?" Sonic took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Watch out for seaweed." Tails walked with Sonic out a little more. Sonic's foot did get snagged a little in some seaweed, but he was able to get his foot free. The water rose up to Sonic's crotch area and then up to his stomach. His bare skin got even colder. Tails couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not helping!"

"I know. Now, we're aren't going to go out further yet, but we're gonna need you to sit down. Okay?"

"I'll try." Sonic put his left arm in the water and sat down fast. It rose up to the top of his stomach. It made him get even colder. His legs were use to it, but the rest of him wasn't yet. Tails and Cosmo saw Amy and Cream run over too them.

"We'll take it from here you two," Amy said with joy. She gave Cosmo a hug and Tails a friendly peck on the cheek. "You've done enough." Tails and Cosmo shook there heads and walked to shore. She hugged him the whole way there.

"You did a good thing," she said.

"Thank you," he replied feeling good about what he did for Sonic. Once they reached shore, Cosmo ran over to chat with Rouge and Blaze and Tails walked over to his surfboard, He picked it up and jammed it into the sand. It stood up right. After he was done with his surfboard, he ran back over to the shed and got a bucket and a shovel. He was going to make a sandcastle. He sat down in the sand and began making his castle. Cream ran to shore because she saw Tails and she wanted to join him. Silver joined to. Shadow was over at the grill, making burgers and hot dogs. Knuckles was getting a soda out of the cooler, and everyone else was, either talking or getting a tan. A few minutes past and Amy was really helping Sonic. Sonic was getting used to the water now. Now that he was getting used to it, he was swimming in around in circles. Amy was joining him. Tails, Cosmo, Vanilla, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, and Vector ran out in the water and everyone started playing Marco Polo. Sonic was it. Tails kept playing with him by putting his hand over his mouth and yelled Sonic's name so it sounds like it was far away. Sonic didn't fall for it. He jumped out and got Tails.

"Awwwww," he exclaimed. Everyone was having so much fun. Shadow was almost done with the food.

When the food was finally ready, Shadow yelled out, "Food's ready!" Everyone ran as fast as they could. They were all so hungry. once they reached the grill, Tails' stomach growled. Everyone made there plate. Cream got a hot dog, Sonic got some chili and made a chili dog, Tails did the same as Sonic, Cosmo got a hamburger, Silver made a cheese burger with onions and everything, and everyone else got what they wanted. They all sat down on an extra long sheet and began eating and chatting.

"This food is really good Shadow," Silver said with his mouth full. Blaze put a finger on his full mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said. "Your mouth is full." Everyone giggled.

"Thanks man," Shadow replied. Sonic was stuffing his mouth with chili dogs. Tails was taking regular bites out of his. Cosmo was enjoying her hamburger. Shadow was eating a regular hot dog with mustard. Once Tails was done eating, he put his plate down, wiped his face, and fell on his back.

"I'm full," he exclaimed. Everyone giggled. Tails placed his hand on his stomach and started rubbing it. "I'm going to lay here for a while."

"We all half to wait half and hour before we go back out in the water," said Knuckles. "In Tails' case, maybe an hour and a half. Tails chuckled.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"I'll stay with him," Cosmo said.

"Ooooohhhh. Gonna sit by your love?" Amy teased. Cosmo blushed. Tails did the same, but his face was facing the sky so no one saw him.

"Yes, and are you going to be chasing yours?" she shot back. Amy's eyes grew wide and slowly looked over at Sonic. Sonic saw her, and stopped eating. He slowly got up and backed away slowly. Amy got up and started walking to Sonic. Sonic dropped his plate, and took of at light speed.

"You can't run like that for long Sonic!" Amy yelled. "You just ate!" As Sonic heard her say those words, his stomach started to act up. He stopped, got on his knees, and put his arms over his stomach. Amy stood over him. She grabbed one of his quills and dragged him back to the gang. "I got him Cosmo."

"Okay. Nice job." After 30 minutes of chatting, Tails fell asleep. Everyone got up, except for Cosmo, Vanilla, Cheese, Cream, and Silver. "Wow, he's really fast asleep."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"When did you fist fall in love with him?" Tails woke up, but heard what they were talking about so he kept his eyes shut and listened.

"When I fist met him of course. He was there when my space pod crashed. He took care of me ever since and never gave up hope." Tails felt warm inside as he heard her say those words. He pretended that he just woke up and faked yawn.

"Hey everyone. What did I miss?"

Silver responded, "Well, it's getting dark." Everyone looked up and saw it was past dawn.

"Wow! It is getting late.

"We should start gathering everything up."

"Awwww. Okay." Tails got up and called everyone out from the ocean so they could help them. Everyone dried off with their towels and packed everything up. Once everything was packed and ready, they headed home. Blaze asked the girls too a sleepover and they all accepted. Silver invited the guys over to watch a new scary movie that just came out called, 'The Beast!'. The guys accepted as well. Cosmo ran over and gave Tails a hug before she departed.

**THE END**

***NOTE* I will tell you how the scary movie was in my next story!**

**LBP Tails and Silver**

**LBP Tails and Blaze**

**These two series are on Youtube!**


End file.
